


His lover, Her father.

by thevamps5sos56



Series: Hey Lover, you're family. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birth, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Exhaustion, Love, M/M, New Parents, Newborn Children, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Boys, Stiles Stilinski in Heat, Werebabies, non-romantic true love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevamps5sos56/pseuds/thevamps5sos56





	His lover, Her father.

  ***1 hour after[Mayve](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/225180050096032810/?lp=true) was born* June 16th**

**Stiles' P.O.V**

        I smile at Peter and he runs his fingers through my hair. I feel tears come to my eyes when I look down at our daughter. "Oh, Mayve Cordelia Hale, you are amazing." I lean down kissing her forehead and I smile against her skin."God, She is so beautiful." I look over at Peter and he leans down pressing a kiss to my lips. A quiet sob escapes my lips and a hiccup escapes Peter. I look into his eyes and I see tears pouring down his sweet face. Another sob escapes me and I look back down at our baby girl. Her face scrunches up and she lets out a cute little cry. "She's hungry." Peter moves my tanktop strap off my shoulder and my tit falls out of my shirt. I blush and I bring Mayve up close. She latches perfectly and starts suckling on me. I smile at the way she scrunches up her face and looks wolfish. I shut my eyes and lay my head against Peter's shoulder. He pulls the blanket tighter around us and helps adjust the pillow Mayve is resting on. I gently squeeze on her leg and take a deep breath. Peter presses a kiss to my temple and I feel my chest tighten. "She's so perfect." Peter hums in agreement and I look over at him. He kisses me and I kiss back. We start kissing passionately as I feed our pup and I feel myself smiling. "Call over the pack." Peter smiles back and kisses both of us. He gently climbs out of bed and walks out of the room. Deaton comes in and walks over to me. 

           "Are you in any pain?" He asks and I shake my head.

           "Just sore, I'm glad I am not a human woman." I giggle and smile. 

           "She's great. Congratulations." I nod smiling at him and he nods back. He stays with me until Peter comes back and he pats Peter on the shoulder.  

           "They were all at Derek's. They're on their way." Peter smiles at us and climbs back into bed. Mayve releases me and I sigh. Peter fixes my shirt and I lift up Mayve so I can burp her. I pat her back gently and keep on doing so until a cute little burp leaves her tiny body. "Deaton is going to stay until after the pack leaves. How about we lay Mayve in her bassinet and take a nap?" I kiss Peter and gently hand him our baby girl. He smiles down at her and nuzzles her before laying her down in the bassinet next to the bed.  He pulls the blanket up around us and he wraps his arm around my waist. I yawn and take a deep breath. This room smells amazing.  My exhaustion hits me like a bus and I'm out within seconds.

  ***45 minutes later***

I hear the pack walking into the house and I nuzzle my face against Peter's chest. "Babe, they're here." He groans and I giggle. "Give me our baby, gotta make sure those savages have clean hands before they touch her." I deep chuckle leaves Peter's throat and we sit up. He leans over to Mayve and takes a deep breath.

            "How can something that smells so sweet at first smell so bad afterward." I chuckle at Peter knowing our little angel must've used her diaper and he unwraps her and quickly changes her diaper. He wraps her back up and hands her over to me. He throws the diaper away and walks out of the room. "Follow me, you are not touching my pup without washing your hands." I giggle at my mate and nuzzle Mayve. 

            "Sweet, pup. I love you." I sing-song and kiss the top of her head. After a few minutes, the pack and my husband pile in through the door and I am smiling at all of them. They start cooing at Mayve and I hand her over to Derek first. The first thing he does is nuzzle her and it is the sweetest thing. His first new family member since the fire. I smile as they take turns nuzzling her and kissing her. Scott whispers to her about how he's the favorite uncle and I laugh to myself. Lydia cries as she holds Mayve and she smiles at me. 

            "She's beautiful." I smile at her proudly and watch as she hands my love over to Rowan. Rowan coos sweetly at the little pup in her arms and I smile. Rowan gives Mayve a kiss and hands her over to Peter. I couldn't be happier to bring my child into a family like this one.

           


End file.
